La Tentation du Bonheur
by Eikaow
Summary: Plus que sa mort, c'est l'oubli qui aurait été le plus douloureux...


**Titre :** La Tentation Du Bonheur ( dixit Thiéfaine – album de 1996 )

**Pairing :** Kensei Muguruma x Hisagi Shuuhei

**Rating :** M / NC-17

**Genres :** Three-shot, romance, univers original

**Disclaimer :** Kubo's corporation

**Warning :** Lemon

**Résumé :** La guerre d'hiver est terminée, Aizen a été neutralisé et les opérations de sauvetage se mettent en place ; les blessés sont ramenés à la _Soul Society_, au siège de la quatrième division et c'est ici qu'il le retrouve, ici qu'il l'attend, ici que les souvenirs d'un passé nébuleux ressurgissent, ici que les sentiments enfouis depuis des années font à nouveau parler d'eux. Plus que sa mort, c'est l'oubli qui aurait été le plus douloureux...

**Note : **Bonsoir,

Cette histoire était un threeshot à la base mais j'ai décidé de la rassembler en un oneshot. J'espère que cette remise en ligne vous fera plaisir. ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, ces fictions resteraient dans les tréfonds de mon pc. So, have fun :) et merci encore pour votre soutien. C'est lui qui me pousse, au jour d'aujourd'hui, à remettre en ligne.

A bientôt,

**-x-x-**

« Monsieur Hisagi, vos blessures ne sont pas guéries, vous devez retourner vous allonger ! »

Yamada Hanatarou était au bord de la crise de larmes. Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il courrait après un blessé ou plutôt un survivant de la grande guerre d'hiver ; Hisagi Shuuhei ne semblait pas réaliser la chance inouïe qu'il avait eu de s'en tirer après la blessure mortelle au thorax que lui avait infligé Kaname Tousen. Les services médicaux avaient du redoubler d'efforts afin de soigner le jeune _shinigami _et l'opération avait duré plusieurs heures, sous la direction de la capitaine Unohana. Il était hors de question de perdre un autre membre de la neuvième division ni même d'une autre division, la _Soul society_ avait été hautement ébranlée et l'action première consistait à reconstruire, reformer, souder à nouveau l'équilibre précaire du monde des esprits. Ennemi(e)s ou allié(e)s, ces deux statuts n'existaient pour le moment plus, tous étaient avant tout des blessés, des patients qu'il fallait soigner.

« _Fuku-taicho_, s'il vous plait ! » essaya t-il à nouveau en vain.

Le vice-capitaine aux cheveux bruns ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ses pas se faisaient pressants alors qu'il traversait à vive allure les couloirs de la division médicale. Le haut de son _Shihakushou _avait été remis à la hâte, par dessus le torse entouré de bandages dont l'épaisseur indiquait la présence de bons nombres de compresses sous les bandes de tissus blanchâtre. En réalité, le jeune homme ne savait pas où chercher, il avançait de manière hasardeuse dans les différents blocs, essayant vainement de se concentrer sur une pression spirituelle qu'il ne connaissait pas... ou plutôt plus. Tout cela remontait à tellement loin, presque un siècle. Il était gamin, comment pouvait-il se souvenir de cette pression spirituelle alors que même le son de sa voix s'était estompé avec le temps ? Seul avait subsisté, dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, ces chiffres. Deux chiffres formant un seul et unique nombre. Celui là même qu'il arborait maintenant lui aussi. Celui là même qui le rattachait à _lui_, ou plutôt à son souvenir.

Pourtant le jeune homme savait. Les _vizards_ avaient participé au combat et parmi eux, Kensei Muguruma, ancien capitaine de la neuvième division mais aussi son sauveur, celui qui lui a offert une nouvelle vie était présent lui aussi sur le champ de bataille. Pourquoi alors demeurait-ils encore si loin alors qu'ils avaient été si proches ? Cette pensée, indélébile, oppressante était en tout et pour tout encore plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle blessure physique. Maintenant que l'horreur prenait fin, cette pensée était encore plus douloureuse que la trahison de son capitaine, encore plus douloureuse que la lame de son sabre s'enfonçant entre ses chairs... Le jeune vice-capitaine grimaça alors qu'une brûlure intense lui vrillait le thorax, il s'arrêta et posa telle une compresse supplémentaire la main contre la chair douloureuse. La situation aurait presque pu le faire sourire tant il semblait essayer en vain de soigner par la même son cœur meurtri. Pourquoi devait-il souffrir de la sorte ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi cet espoir stupide que la seule personne peut-être encore vivante et affiliée à la neuvième division pourrait, après tant d'années, se souvenir de lui ? Il était un gosse. Un stupide braillard inutile face à un capitaine, qui plus est un capitaine extrêmement puissant. S'il n'avait, à cette époque, pas été en mesure de jauger de la force réelle de son sauveur, il avait pourtant assimilé que cet homme était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ; celui qui deviendrait son modèle. Celui dont il suivrait les traces avec l'espoir de le revoir afin de le remercier, simplement le remercier... Le remercier de lui avoir donné une existence. Quand il avait appris que cet homme était encore en vie, la sensation, cette sensation qu'il était lui aussi en vie avait alors déferlée en lui. Kensei ne le savait probablement pas mais il avait définitivement un énorme pouvoir sur lui, celui de le pousser à tout affronter, à tout essayer, à tout tenter afin de le revoir. Une seule et unique fois peut-être mais simplement le revoir.

« Je vous en supplie, retournez vous allonger Hisagi _fuku-taicho_ ! » Brailla de nouveau le jeune soigneur alors qu'il accourait à ses côtés, la respiration saccadée.

Kensei Muguruma représentait le seul, unique et dernier espoir qui permettrait à la neuvième division de se relever. Le seul et unique espoir qui lui permettrait à lui de continuer. Il avait besoin de lui, plus que tout, il avait besoin que Kensei le reconnaisse et le considère comme son égal. Hisagi ferma un instant les yeux. Ne tentait-il pas de retrouver un lien ? Ce lien si précieux que son ancien capitaine, désormais traître et déserteur, et lui avait tissé au fil des années ? Avait-il tant besoin de reconnaissance ? Tant besoin d'exister pour ceux en qui il avait une admiration sans bornes ? Son esprit lui semblait s'embrouiller au fur et à mesure qu'il se déplaçait dans l'immense bâtiment.

« Hanatarou, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu me dises où on été transféré les autres blessés, s'enquit-il en un souffle.

- Les autres blessés, mais je...

- Les _vizards_. Où sont-ils ?

- Il me semble avoir entendu _Isane-sempai_ dire qu'une fille avec des couettes avait été gravement blessée et transportée en chirurgie mais...

- Et les autres ?

- En soins intensifs, j-je crois mais pourq... Attendez, je vous en conjure ! Votre blessure va se ré-ouvrir ! _Hisagi fuku-taicho_ ! »

En dépit de la douleur lui lacérant le torse, Shuuhei pressa d'avantage l'allure et bientôt les plaintes du jeune soigneur ne devinrent plus que des éclats de voix inaudibles dans le brouhaha ambiant constituant les lieux. Jamais la quatrième division n'avait connu pareille effervescence. Et lui, jamais n'avait-il connu pareil trouble... Son cœur battait à tour rompre, lui procurant une énième strate de douleur dans le corps. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire après tout ce temps ? Même si ces retrouvailles lui étaient nécessaires, elles n'en restaient pas moins effrayantes. Voilà qu'il avait peur, encore …

Soudain, il se stoppa net en passant devant une chambre dont la porte était restée entre-ouverte. A l'intérieur, de dos, un homme aux cheveux courts gris fixait la fenêtre ou plutôt son dehors. Hisagi observa un moment le dos de son vis-à-vis. Mues par une volonté propre, ses jambes prirent soudain l'initiative de s'éloigner, s'écarter de cette porte afin qu'_il_ ne le remarque pas, afin que la facilité propre à l'ignorance opère de nouveau.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. »

Shuuhei écarquilla les yeux et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique. Cette voix... Sa tonalité lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle était restée la même... depuis toutes ces années. Il poussa prudemment la porte et pénétra lentement dans la chambre alors que l'homme ne s'était pas encore retourné dans sa direction. Une large bande de tissu rigide lui entourait le torse et indiquait clairement qu'il avait le bras cassé ou quelconques autres fractures. Quelques secondes passèrent où ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit la parole; Hisagi continuait de le fixer sans ciller, essayant tant bien que mal d'intégrer la réalité. Cette réalité nouvelle dont il avait encore mal à y croire.

« Vous êtes... Je... » Se risqua t-il alors, se perdant dans ses mots face à l'émotion qui le submergeait.

Kensei se retourna alors dans sa direction, restant appuyé contre la fenêtre et ancra lui aussi ses yeux gris dans ceux de son homologue.

« Ça fait longtemps, hein ? J'ai l'impression de voir ressurgir un passé qui est très loin derrière moi, fit-il en se frottant la nuque de son bras valide.

- Vous... Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Kensei grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire fugace et reporta son regard sur le brun qui restait plus statique que jamais.

« Ça fait quoi, un siècle ?

- 120 ans.

- Eh ben... C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite pour nous, grimaça t-il en secouant doucement la tête.

- ...

- Tu as bien grandi, t'es même moins loquace qu'avant, fit-il remarquer sans se départir de son sérieux. J'ai encore en tête un gamin braillard, moi. »

Un mince sourire s'étendit sur le visage du jeune homme cependant qu'il baissait la tête, de nouveau en proie à ses souvenirs qui affluaient en masse dans chaque recoins de sa tête.

« Il faut que je vous parle. Je veux dire, je veux vous parler ! Je veux...

- Hola calmos gamin, je sais très bien que tu veux me parler seulement je ne pense pas que ce foutu hôpital soit le meilleur endroit. »

_« Gamin »_ ? Alors c'était donc ça ? Kensei le considérait encore comme tel ? Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il dut forcer les larmes de ne pas jaillir à nouveau comme lors de cette fois où il avait avoué à son capitaine que la peur, ce sentiment déroutant pour un guerrier tel que lui, l'affligeait au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait fondu en larmes sans possibilité de contrôle sur son propre corps. Kensei observa le jeune homme qui avait baissé la tête ; il semblait en proie à une véritable torture intérieure. Il soupira pour lui-même et avança alors vers le brun qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop absorbé par le flot de pensées infâmes lui emplissant l'esprit. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur et de son bras valide, il plaça sa main contre l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta aussitôt, relevant lentement ses yeux vers le visage de son sauveur qui restait à la fois grave et empli de sérieux. C'était déroutant, cette proximité soudaine était déroutante. Kensei ne dit mot tandis qu'il le fixait intensément, ancrant ses prunelles grises telles des scanners sur le visage du brun, plus particulièrement sur sa joue, cette joue ornée du nombre symbolique. Il plissa alors le regard et descendit lentement vers le torse bandé du jeune homme d'où le liquide rouge commençait à transpercer les bandes blanchâtres avant de revenir sur son visage, dardant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Hisagi Shuuhei, nous parlerons mais pas ici. Nous avons besoin de récupérer, tous les deux.

- Mais, je … !

- Ton monde intérieur est encore trop affecté par les récents événements, affirma t-il, la gravité déformant sa voix rauque. Ais-je tort ?

- Vous... Vous avez raison, avoua t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Bien. Nous nous recroiserons alors quand la conjoncture sera plus propice à un quelconque échange. »

Hisagi voulut répliquer mais Kensei fut une nouvelle fois plus rapide, sa poigne se resserrant contre l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Je ne quitterais pas la _Soul Society_ avant que nous ne nous soyons revu, n'aies crainte, je n'ai qu'une parole. »

**-x-x-**

La journée touchait à sa fin.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que le jeune homme avait retrouvé Kensei et il put dès lors bénir l'aptitude des êtres vivants dans le monde des esprits à recouvrer leurs forces rapidement ; sa blessure au torse s'étalait désormais en une cicatrice plutôt fine et régulière, vestige encore douloureux de la trahison de son capitaine qui n'avait alors pas hésité à vouloir le condamner … Hisagi souffla, toujours en proie à ses pensées : il avait pensé que le lien les unissant aurait fait toute la différence mais il n'en était rien... Après tout, même Komamura-_taicho_ n'y était pas parvenu... Sincèrement il y avait cru, au plus profond de son cœur. Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête, essayant au mieux de chasser ses songes qui revenaient sans cesse dans un cycle infernal. Il se dirigeait à nouveau vers la chambre de son sauveur qui devait à l'heure d'aujourd'hui être rétabli. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors d'effroi lorsqu'il constata que la chambrée était assurément vide, les draps étant repliés soigneusement en tas et la fenêtre, laissant couler une fine brise qui souleva les mèches brunes. Il ne devait pas être sorti depuis longtemps... Lui avait-on encore une fois donné de faux espoir ? S'était-on joué de lui à nouveau ?

Ces questions, toujours elles. Inlassablement...

« Tu cherches Kensei ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se retourna pour tomber sur une jeune fille aux courts cheveux verts, les yeux clairs et un foulard rouge autour du cou qui le fixait, un immense sourire se profilant sur ses lèvres rosées malgré l'état encore évident de ses blessures. Elle semblait revenir de loin, elle aussi mais semblait en tout et pour tout, heureuse.

« Tu dois être Hisagi Shuuhei ? s'enquit-elle à nouveau avec entrain.

- C'est exact mais puis-je vous deman...

- Il m'a déjà parlé de toi, hé hé ! S'enthousiasma t-elle en le détaillant des pieds à la tête, l'air visiblement ravie. Et je dois dire que c'est encooore mieux en vrai ! »

Shuuhei lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il rêvait où cette fille était en pleine séance de reluquage ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que la gente féminine agissait de la sorte avec lui et il fallait avouer que ce genre de comportement commençait sincèrement à l'effrayer. Les femmes étaient des êtres effrayants, à leur manière.

« Oh, je me suis pas présentée : Mashiro Kuna, enchantée ! Déclara t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- De même, répondit-il en la lui serrant avec incertitude.

- J'étais au service de Kensei-grognon en tant que vice-capitaine de la neuvième, expliqua t-elle aussitôt sans se départir de son sourire enjoué tandis que son regard bleu clair se dardait sur le brassard trônant sur le bras du brun. Et je dois dire que j'adore la relève, hi hi !

- Écoutez, j'aimerais vraiment parler avec vous sincèrement, mais je dois...

- Tu peux me tutoyer, je veux dire tu dois me tutoyer !

- Je... Heu, très bien. Dans ce cas, je t'en prie, dis-moi où il est ?

- Qui ça, Kensei ? »

Hisagi l'observait désormais avec une expression blasé. Il rêvait où cette fille était en train d'éluder ses questions pour recentrer le problème sur eux deux ?

« Bon d'accord, heuuu il doit surement traîner avec Shinji. A dire vrai, je le cherche aussi ! Viens allons-y monsieur le canon ! »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouvait traîné dans les couloirs par la boule d'énergie qui, à vue d'œil était censée être encore convalescente. En réalité, il n'imaginait pas vraiment qu'une telle boule de nerf avait pu être aux côtés de Kensei... L'homme était austère, pour ne pas dire glacial.

« Trouvés ! » s'exclama t-elle alors, se stoppant brusquement quelques minutes plus tard devant la section des soins intensifs.

Le cœur de Shuuhei s'emballa. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers les nouveaux venus dont l'un ne savait franchement plus où se mettre cependant que la jeune fille restait collée jalousement à son bras. Il aurait juré que les traits de Kensei s'étaient tiré en l'apercevant de la sorte. Peut-être que finalement sa présence n'était pas désirée … Muguruma n'avait visiblement pas autant de chose à dire que lui avait à lui en demander.

« Kensei, tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi canooon !

- C'est qui celui-là ? » S'enquit Shinji en un grognement.

L'argenté lança un regard assassin à la jeune fille qui n'eut nul autre effet que d'agrandir l'immense sourire s'étalant sur son visage juvénile et un peu trop rosé.

« Mashiro, tu peux éviter d'en faire trop ? T'es encore convalescente, idiote !

- C'est le protégé de Kensei ! S'exclama t-elle alors en direction d'Hirako et évitant religieusement l'autre que l'exaspération commençait doucement à gagner à la vue de la veine palpitante s'étant réveillée contre sa tempe.

- Gné ? C'est quoi ce délire ? J'étais pas au courant

- C'est pas mon protégé, soupira t-il, et ce serait trop long à expliquer. Shinji, tiens-moi au courant concernant l'état d'Hiyori... Et toi, retourne dans ta chambre ! »

Hirako acquiesça en silence tandis que la jeune fille aux cheveux verts gonflait les joues sous le coup de la frustration en observant le plus âgé se diriger vers la sortie et faisant signe au brun de le suivre.

« Vous allez-où ? Pour faire quoi ?

- Ça te regarde pas, crétine.

- Tout ce qui concerne mon nouveau fiancé me regarde ! S'offusqua t-elle en lançant un regard à Shuuhei.

- Q-quoi ? !

- C'est ça ouais, cause toujours … » Soupira Kensei.

Il sortit alors, mains dans les poches tandis que le plus jeune s'inclinait poliment en direction des deux autres et lui emboitait le pas.

« Elle est parfois... enfin souvent soulante mais c'est une alliée précieuse, crut bon de préciser Muguruma une fois l'autre revenu à ses côtés.

- C'était votre bras droit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah ouais d'accord, on commence d'emblée les questions alors ? T'es un rapide, dis-moi.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa t-il en baissant la tête, conscient de son attitude. Il semble que mon impatience prime sur... »

Kensei s'arêta brusquement et fit mine de réfléchir. Ses sourcils se foncèrent cependant qu'il regardait alentour.

« Y'a pas un endroit où on pourrait boire ici ? Ça fait une paie que j'suis pas revenu

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr que dans notre état, boire soit indiqué.

- Me dis pas que t'es devenu un de ces types super sérieux ? Ironisa t-il en lui adressant un bref sourire. Nan mais c'est indiqué pour ce qu'on s'apprête à causer.

Et il n'avait finalement pas tort. Hisagi aussi ressentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de se détendre afin d'apprécier pleinement la présence de cet homme qui semblait ressurgir de son passé, tel un fantôme mais également prendre ses aises afin de lui exposer clairement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, des tas d'interrogations en l'occurrence. Son cerveau semblait bouillonner.

« Il y a un _izakaya_ près d'ici » Dit-il alors en songeant à l'établissement qu'il fréquentait souvent en compagnie de Kira et Matsumoto

- C'est parfait ça »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'établissement en question, en silence. Hisagi avait pendant ce temps tout le loisir de brasser la quantité énorme de questions lui vrillant la tête. Il ne savait même plus par quoi commencer quand il lança un regard en biais à son homologue ou plutôt à sa tenue. Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête, la discrétion lui faisant cruellement défaut.

« Il ne vous ont pas fourni de _Shihakushou ?_ S'enquit-il alors afin de briser le silence.

- T'es devenu vachement têtu, dis-moi, se moqua Kensei en continuant de regarder devant lui. J'en ai pas besoin, je suis pas ou plutôt plus un _shinigami_ et je crois que t'es au courant de ça, non ?

- Je suis au courant mais je pensais que vous... »

Kensei se stoppa et se mit à fixer sévèrement le jeune homme. Ses traits s'étaient soudainement durcis et on pouvait y déchiffrer une franchise sans égale … Et il n'y manqua pas.

« Que j'allais reprendre mes fonctions de capitaine de la neuvième ? Désolé de te donner de faux espoir mais c'est pas dans mes projets. Le _Gotei 13_, le _Sereitei_ tout ça, c'est terminé. »

Hisagi eut l'impression de recevoir un jeu de fléchettes entiers en pleine poitrine et plus précisément dans le mille qui constituait son cœur éprouvé. Les propos avaient été lâchés avec tellement d'assurance et surtout de franchise … Étais-ce bien le même homme qu'il y a un siècle se tenant devant lui ? Il n'était même plus en mesure d'y greffer une réponse.

« Il est encore loin cet _Izakaya_ ? je crois vraiment que ça urge là » Fit remarquer le _vizard_ en continuant de plus belle sa route.

Hisagi était resté en retrait et ne fit rien pour retenir l'autre qui d'un coup d'un seul lui semblait à des années lumières de l'homme qu'il avait aperçu ; cette homme se battant fièrement et ardemment contre le _hollow_ qui allait lui faucher la vie, cette homme commandant avec humilité et courage ses subordonnés. Où était-il ? Muguruma se retourna dans sa direction et l'observa un moment ; ses yeux se plissèrent étrangement et il laissa échapper un juron pour lui-même tandis qu'il revenait vers lui. Il porta une main contre le visage du brun duquel il remonta le menton afin d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

« Pardonne-moi mon manque de délicatesse mais je crois comprendre que tu as déjà assez souffert à ce sujet et ce n'est pas dans mes intentions d'en rajouter une couche supplémentaire. La neuvième division a besoin d'un capitaine et ce capitaine ce sera toi. Ta division a besoin de toi, relève la tête et montre t'en digne, Hisagi !

- Mais je... Je n'en suis pas capable ! » S'exclama t-il en libérant son visage.

Kensei fronça les sourcils devant l'accès de colère du plus jeune. Il doutait, plus que tout il doutait quant à lui-même mais surtout, il refusait toutes formes de solitude. L'argenté en eut un coup au cœur, il dut l'avouer ; Hisagi semblait avoir souffert et cette souffrance se répercutait encore en lui, l'empêchant temporairement d'avancer. Il avait grandi, certes mais il n'en restait pas moins fragile. Kensei lâcha alors un profond soupir avant d'attirer le plus jeune contre son torse en une étreinte se voulant réconfortante. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude ce de genre de comportement mais il savait qu'il pouvait de temps en temps faire son effet. Ce qui ne manqua pas … Shuuhei écarquilla vivement les yeux tandis que sa joue se retrouvait attirée contre l'épaule nu du _vizard_. Ses muscles se crispèrent puis se détendirent aussitôt étrangement. C'était finalement peut-être ce qu'il attendait depuis des années, une simple étreinte, un moment de réconfort. La rue était déserte et les lampadaires n'allaient pas tarder à s'éveiller, offrant aux rues pavées une délicate atmosphère délassante.

« Douter de toi ne t'apportera rien si ce n'est douleur et échec. Tu dois croire en toi, Hisagi. Tu dois croire en ceux qui croient en toi. »

Le brun avait fermé les yeux, appréciant d'avantage la chaleur du corps adverse s'écoulant doucement en lui. Il s'y sentait bien. Son bras, fébrile, remonta le long du dos du plus âgé et se crispa contre le tissu de son vêtement. Une minute devait s'être écoulée quand enfin le plus âgé s'éloigna doucement de l'autre, ne manquant pas une nouvelle occasion de se moquer de lui :

« Viens, tu auras tout le loisir de me poser les questions que tu veux une fois que nous seront installés devant une bouteille de _saké_ ; j'imagine que pour ça, tu n'es plus un gosse »

Shuuhei étira un mince sourire cependant qu'il se libérait également – et à contre-cœur. Cette étreinte sécurisante... Il aurait à ce moment donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir en jouir à nouveau, plus longtemps... Il adressa un regard empli de gratitude à son homologue qui se contenta de lui sourire rapidement en retour puis sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers leur destination.

**-x-x-**

« Y'a des trucs qu'ont pas changé en un siècle ! »

Kensei reposa son _guinomi_ et fronça les sourcils non sans contentement. Mashiro n'avait pas tort en le disant grognon mais elle avait omis de mentionner que l'homme savait également sourire, en de rares occasions. Shuuhei reposa lui aussi sa petite soucoupe ainsi que ses baguettes qu'il reposa contre le bol désormais vide. Il avait des questions plein la tête et ne savait pas quand il pourrait débuter les interrogations. A dire vrai, manger et boire de la sorte avec l'homme qui accaparait ses pensées depuis maintenant des années le mettait mal à l'aise et il devait lutter sérieusement pour ne pas poser sans cesse ses yeux sur lui sous peine de devenir impoli. Il avait pu néanmoins constater que l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division avait les cheveux plus courts que dans ses souvenirs, il portait des piercings à l'arcade et son visage semblait s'être creusé également, lui donnant une expression à la fois plus sauvage que ses vêtements d'humains, somme toute normaux soulignaient quelque peu. Même s'il ne portait plus le _haori_ d'un capitaine, il n'en restait pas moins charismatique. Non en réalité, il était même d'avantage plus bel homme que dans ses souvenirs ...

« Tu attends mon feu vert ? » plaisanta soudainement Kensei en portant son regard sur le jeune homme face à lui.

Shuuhei sursauta légèrement, se défaisant de ses pensées pour le moins incongrues et reporta lui aussi son regard sur son homologue. L'accord avait été donné, il pourrait enfin se libérer.

« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la _Soul Society_ ? Vous auriez très bien pu endiguer votre _hollow_ ici-même et continuer à exercer vos fonctions. »

Le regard sombre se posa alors sur son homologue, s'évertuant à faire passer toute la détermination de son porteur à travers ce simple regard. Kensei plissa légèrement les yeux, le visage toujours impassible.

« Eh ben, tu commences fort, fit-il en se grattant alors la nuque. J'ai quitté la Soul Society car j'avais tout simplement plus rien à y faire. Rappelle-moi précisément le but de tous _shinigamis_ ?

- Combattre les _hollows_, admit Hisagi en baissant la tête sous l'évidence soudaine dont étaient sujet les propos de l'homme face à lui.

- Puis entre nous, reprit ce dernier après quelques secondes, j'avais pas envie que ces fous de la douzième me tombe dessus, ni à moi ni à Mashiro et c'est pareil pour Shinji et les autres. Dès l'instant où nous pactisions avec un _hollow_, nous n'étions plus des _shinigamis_.

- Mais ce _hollow_ n'est pas … !

- Pas comme les autres ? Alors selon toi si je décidais dès maintenant de le laisser prendre le contrôle, je ne serais pas différent de ceux que tu combats ? »

Shuuhei ne répondit pas et dut à nouveau admettre l'évidence ; bien sûr que ce n'était pas si différent... Kensei l'observa un moment puis reporta la petite soucoupe à nouveau pleine contre ses lèvres.

« Tu es encore trop souple, il va falloir faire preuve de moins de pitié si tu veux acquérir la confiance de tes futurs hommes.

- Je sais bien tout ça mais vous pensez sincèrement que j'aurais pu agir autrement face à je ne sais pas moi, mon capitaine par exemple !

- Tousen Kaname n'est plus ton capitaine, trancha t-il avec calme après avoir éloigné le _guinomi_ de son visage. C'est un traître qui a choisi de suivre une route sans issues et à laquelle aspire les âmes affabulées ; Aizen Sosuke était passé maître dans la discipline. En somme oui, tu aurais dû ne faire preuve d'aucune pitié ; en a t-il eu pour toi ? Questionna t-il alors fermement en observant le torse du jeune homme.

- … C-comment connaissez-vous toutes ces choses ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne faisons plus partie de la _Soul Society_ que nous ne sommes pas au courant de ce qui s'y trame. De par mon passé, je suis conscient d'avoir encore un lien avec elle et c'est pareil pour tous les autres. Il est impossible d'effacer des siècles de bons et loyaux services, n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Tu me permets de te poser une question à mon tour ?

- Je... Oui, bien sûr.

- D'où te vient cette cicatrice ? »

Shuuhei souffla tandis que sa main prenait la direction de son visage et venait effleurer la chair meurtrie. Les trois fins sillons défilèrent sous ses doigts cependant qu'il fermait les yeux afin de se remémorer avec précisions les faits.

« Une mission dans le monde réel qui a mal tourné lors de ma sixième année d'étude ; j'étais en charge d'un groupe d'étudiants et je n'ai pas pu ou plutôt pas su éviter ce drame qui a coûté la vie à deux de mes camarades, récita t-il non sans difficultés.

- Ce sons nos erreurs qui nous font avancer, Hisagi. Tu ne dois plus te rendre fautif de cet accident.

- J'essaye. Plus que tout j'essaye … »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes avant que Kensei ne s'empare de nouveau de la bouteille de _saké_ un instant plus tard et la dirige en direction de son vis-à-vis, un fin sourire fleurissant finalement sur ses lèvres.

« En fait, je suis content.

- C-content ? A quel propos ? S'enquit le jeune shinigami en tendant son _guinomi_.

- Je suis content de voir que tu es devenu ce genre d'homme »

**-x-x-**

La nuit était à présent bien entamée et selon toute vraisemblance... La sobriété du jeune _shinigami_ au cheveux bruns également. Soutenant le jeune vice-capitaine par le bras, Kensei grogna en avançant dans les ruelles faiblement éclairées. Il avait pu noter qu'Hisagi avait plutôt une bonne capacité d'absorbance mais passé ce seuil, il n'était plus en mesure de tenir debout. Il fallait dire que lui aussi se sentait quelque peu altéré par l'alcool mais ce n'était rien en comparaison au plus jeune. Il semblait profondément endormi et son nez reposait sagement contre son cou, ce qui le faisait frissonner légèrement quand il ne s'imaginait pas que le jeune homme était endormi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait a avoir ce genre de pensées ? N'ayant aucune indication quant à l'emplacement du logement d'Hisagi, il décida alors de le ramener au siège de la neuvième division qui ne devait pas avoir bougé de place en un siècle. En principe.

Il parvint à rejoindre l'imposant bâtiment et ouvrit le _shoji_ afin de pénétrer dans la pénombre de la pièce. Un sourire se profila sans qu'il ne le veuille sur son visage ; même le bureau n'avait pas changé. Il se déplaça alors jusqu'au canapé trônant au centre de la pièce et y déposa délicatement le jeune homme avant de se reculer mais une poigne l'en empêcha, le laissant à quelque centimètre du corps allongé sous lui.

« N-non... Ne partez pas... pas encore »

Les yeux à demi embués par l'alcool, Hisagi l'observait fixement, sa main serrant d'avantage si tant est que cela soit possible, un pan de son vêtement.

« Hisagi, tu as besoin de dormir

- Restez... S'il vous plait... Je ne veux plus être seul... »

Kensei plissa lui aussi les yeux, ancrant son regard dans celui de l'autre qui visiblement commençait à avoir l'alcool mauvais. Cette vision le toucha plus que ce qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Mince, il commençait à prendre conscience de l'emprise que le jeune homme avait sur lui depuis tout ce temps... Il avait pensé à lui, pensé à le revoir et ce dès qu'il avait appris que le jeune homme était devenu un _shinigami _confirmé. Sa respiration devint alors plus forte alors qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas et observait le corps alangui qui continuait de le fixer, une douce lueur cristalline s'installant dans le fond de ses yeux.

« Je... Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir... J'en ai rêvé de ce moment

- Hisagi, arrête... Insista t-il. Tu es ivre et il faut vraiment que tu te reposes.

- Je veux que vous restiez, Kensei. »

L'argenté ferma les yeux en sentant la main du plus jeune initialement posée sur son vêtement, remonter le long de son bras nu. Ce contact l'électrisa malgré la douceur manifeste du geste : Hisagi se contentait de caresser la peau face à lui, avec lenteur et volupté comme si ce qu'il touchait était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait en main. Muguruma laissa alors échapper un léger rire entre amusement et nervosité avant de lui adresser un sourire en coin.

« Tu as bien grandi décidément...

- Je ne suis plus le gamin que vous avez sauvé !

- Non, c'est vrai, admit Muguruma d'une voix étonnement basse. Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, Shuuhei »

Le cœur d'Hisagi s'emballa violemment et bientôt sa main remontait vers le visage de son homologue, caressant tendrement la peau claire avant de dévier vers la nuque sur laquelle elle imprima une vive pression visant à rapprocher le visage du sien. Kensei se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il comprit où le jeune homme voulait en venir … Alors il en était là ?

« Shuuhei, tu es conscient de ce que tu fais ?

- Et vous, de ce que vous avez dit ? »

Les visages ne cessaient de se rapprocher dangereusement dans la pénombre de la pièce ; seul les rayons de la Lune donnait à la salle la lumière nécessaire mais surtout son atmosphère veloutée.

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de me vouvoyer, souffla t-il à quelques infimes centimètres des lèvres du jeune homme.

- Alors embrasse-moi. »

Telles fut les paroles du brun avant qu'ils ne comblent d'un commun accord, l'espace infime les séparant. Le premier contact était doux et léger donnant cette grisante sensation de caresse qui n'en resta cependant pas là, une vive pression supplémentaire sur sa nuque incita le plus âgé à poursuivre et approfondir l'échange. Les langues se rencontrèrent alors avec impatience, faisant naître une intense sensation de chaleur dans le corps encore altéré par l'alcool de l'un et l'autre.

_« Merde »_. Kensei laissa échapper un juron intérieur cependant que la langue de l'autre s'attaquait à la sienne avec nettement plus de frivolité, la caressant et s'entortillant à elle de façon hautement suggestive. Il était clair que Shuuhei ne rigolait pas et avait la ferme intention de poursuivre ce qui aurait pu finalement n'être qu'une erreur due à l'alcool. Il n'en était rien. Le brun échangea la position des corps et bascula sur le _vizard_ avant de reprendre d'assaut sa bouche, maintenant fermement ses épaules contre le canapé ; Les langues se liaient et se séparaient avec énergie, arrachant des gémissements étouffés de la part de chacun. Le corps finement musclé et délicat perché sur le sien était beaucoup trop tentant pour qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin. Les mouvements qu'imprimaient Hisagi sur son bassin terminèrent de le faire cogiter à outrance : Il avait envie de le posséder tout entier, envie de lui faire goûter a une forme de réconfort tout autre. Sa main s'égara alors sur le visage face à lui et il fit jouer de son pouce sur le nombre, jumeau parfait de celui se dessinant sur le bas de son torse.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

- Je sais qu'il me lie à toi... Et ça me suffit.

- Au vue de sa signification, je pourrais prendre ça pour une déclaration d'amour … Blagua le v_izard_ en faisant descendre ses mains sur les hanches face à lui.

- Fais-le. »

Le ton était affirmé et les yeux s'ancrèrent alors l'un dans l'autre pendant un moment ; le moment nécessaire à ce que l'intégralité du ressenti de chacun chez l'autre par un simple regard. Ils n'ajoutèrent cependant rien d'autre et laissèrent de nouveau parler leurs corps et la faim, cette faim de l'autre qui les tenaillaient depuis plus d'un siècle. Les lèvres se retrouvèrent avec tout le naturel que cela impliquait puis bientôt ils s'attaquèrent aux vêtements, les faisant choir au sol un à un, avec une lenteur criminelle. Kensei accueillit le corps du plus jeune contre le sien alors que les bouches se collaient toujours avec frénésie, révélant un besoin urgent de goûter et goûter encore à une nouveauté, élevée au rang de découverte et dont la sensation grisante et pressante était à son paroxysme.

« Shuuhei … Es-tu d'accord pour aller plus loin ? s'enquit néanmoins le plus âgé alors que leurs deux membres tendus se rencontraient et révélaient le stade manifeste dont chacun étaient sujets.

- Oui, répondit-il alors simplement tandis que sa voix trahissait son envie plus qu'évidente de lui appartenir. Fais-moi l'amour, Kensei... »

L'accord avait été donné. Non sans quitter les lèvres attirantes, Kensei s'attela alors à préparer le corps toujours perché sur le sien de manière indécente ; Shuuhei émit un gémissement prompt quand un puis bientôt plusieurs doigts entrèrent en lui et s'attelaient à lui faire rapidement ressentir les premières lueurs de plaisir.

« Prend-moi … Kensei, prend-moi, depuis le début je t'appartiens … Je t'aime. » Souffla Hisagi alors qu'il s'empalait de son propre chef sur les doigts de son homologue et s'emparait de nouveau de sa bouche avec frénésie.

Muguruma sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer face à ses dires et n'attendit pas d'avantage pour enfin le posséder de tout son être. L'étreinte était puissante ; puissante d'un désir non dissimulé. Le plus âgé attendit que l'autre se détende quelque peu puis amorça ses coups de bassins, lentement au départ puis de plus en plus rapidement, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir aux deux hommes dont les bouches n'avaient de cesse de se sceller, parfois maladroitement mais qu'importe, c'était extrêmement bon.

C'était ce qu'ils attendaient depuis plus d'un siècle …

La jouissance les faucha à quelques minutes d'intervalle et Kensei accueillit alors à nouveau le corps alangui contre le sien tandis que les respiration jouaient de concert leur mélodie erratique.

« Je t'aime aussi, Shuuhei, murmura t-il contre sa joue. Jamais... Plus une seule fois tu ne seras seul … Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Plus que sa mort, c'est l'oubli qui aurait été le plus douloureux...

**[FIN]**


End file.
